Tulipas Amarelas
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT O fogo... O fogo que corrompeu seus laços com sua mãe era o mesmo fogo que a fizera criar laços com Aoki. Aquelas chamas não eram destrutivas, mas criadas para proteger alguém.


_**Tulipas amarelas  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_X/1999 não me pertence, mas ao grupo CLAMP._

**Atenção : **_Contém spoilers do volume 13 do mangá._

- # - # -

_Presente de Natal para **Ling**, porque ela é uma fofa e eu queria dar esta fic de natal a ela, simplesmente._

- # - # -

Karen suspirou, dentro de seu apartamento.

Sentia-se frustrada ao ver todas as barreiras ruindo pelas mãos dos dragões da terra e não ter feito nada para tentar impedi-los. Apenas via os outros lutarem e se machucarem... Subaru perdera um olho, Yuzuriha se machucara e perdera o Inuki e até o Daisuke, que nem sequer era um dos sete selos, morrera.

E ela estava lá, simplesmente. Nada fizera de útil, apenas incendiara a casa da tia de Kamui. Aquilo não estava certo. Todos os outros tinham pessoas que se importavam com eles, que chorariam caso eles morressem. Era apenas um ciclo contínuo de sofrimento e ela precisava intervir.

Quem era ela, afinal, além de uma garota de programa que sabia lidar com fogo ?

Sua mãe a repudiava porque sabia criar fogo. "_Você é um demônio !_", ela dizia, "_Por que um demônio como você foi nascer de mim ? Você não tem o direito de viver !_". E era nessas horas que ela abraçava o seu ursinho Paul e sentia vontade de morrer. Se sua mãe, que era a única pessoa que tinha na vida, a rejeitava, quem era ela para continuar incomodando-a ? Perdoava cada tapa que ela lhe dava, porque sua mãe era a única que chorara por ela em sua vida.

Seguiu vivendo num orfanato católico, escondendo a sua habilidade. Era apenas mais uma garota, ninguém se importava com ela. Quando alcançou idade suficiente, abandonou o lugar e foi tentar viver. Não conseguiu empregos, até que lhe ofereceram um na Soapland – Flower. Ficou relutante em aceitar, mas acabou cedendo.

Para que tanto preservar seu corpo, se era um demônio, como sua mãe lhe dizia ? Já era corrompida por dentro, aquilo não lhe seria nada a mais. E foi lá que descobriu, com clientes importantes, a respeito da princesa Hinoto. Descobriu o paradeiro de Tokiko e soube a respeito de Kamui, finalmente entendendo o motivo de seu domínio sobre o fogo.

Não era um demônio. Mas estava bem daquele jeito, não tinha mais retorno.

Viu que mais uma barreira fora destruída e suspirou. Era hora de tomar uma decisão. Buscou o telefone e ligou para a única pessoa que, no fundo, sentia alguma afeição. Era fato que se encantara com o jeito formal e educado de Aoki, que parecia não se importar com o emprego que ela tinha.

Talvez, quando tudo isso acabasse, ela pudesse se confessar a ele...

- Aoki ? Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas poderia vir aqui por favor ?

- # - # -

- Aquele sonífero deveria fazer com que você dormisse por pelo menos 4 horas ! Como é que você... – Karen se ajoelhara, segurando Aoki ferido, e viu a coxa dele machucada – Você...!

- Eu... Eu não conseguia ficar de olhos abertos... – ele a olhou, quase com um sorriso apesar da dor – Por isso, tomei a liberdade de pegar emprestado uma das facas da cozinha da sua casa...

- Por que você fez isso ? A sua esposa vai ficar preocupada ao ver você ferido ! – ela rasgou um pedaço do vestido para conter o sangramento.

- Essa fala... É minha... – falou com dificuldade – Você realmente acredita que ninguém vai chorar se você morrer ? – reuniu as forças e se inclinou, aproximando seu rosto do dela e falando com determinação – Eu... Irei. Eu não gosto de ficar bravo, mas, se você continuar pensando uma besteira dessas e agir sozinha em um ataque quase suicida como agora... – ele segurou a mão dela, a vista escurecendo – Eu... Vou ficar realmente bravo...

Ele fechou os olhos e ela se desesperou.

- Aoki ! – colou o ouvido no peito dele e ouviu o coração bater, forte, e sorriu –Obrigada.

Acariciou a mão dele sobre a sua, analisando o rosto sereno que finalmente descansava. Sentiu o coração disparar enquanto ele falava e não teve dúvidas... Estava apaixonada.

Colocou-o no colo e foi para casa o mais depressa possível. Não seria adequado se outras pessoas o vissem na rua daquele jeito. Entrou no apartamento e o colocou deitado na própria cama. Sentou numa cadeira ao seu lado e segurou a mão dele, afagando com a outra os fios curtos.

Ele era casado e tinha uma filha. Amava a mulher e sua barreira era para protegê-la. Sentia o estômago afundar com este pensamento, mas gostava de saber que ele era feliz. Talvez, se tivessem se conhecido antes... Talvez a barreira dele fosse para ela.

Ele era um doce. Sentiu o coração se aquecer quando ele pediu desculpas por simplesmente tocar-lhe para protegê-la do ataque do dragão da terra. Aoki realmente não se importava com o que ela fazia em seu trabalho, somente com o que ela era por dentro. Quem sabe fora isso que a fez se apaixonar por ele daquele jeito.

Lembrou de sua mãe, dizendo-lhe que nunca iria chorar se ela morresse. Talvez fosse verdade, talvez não. Mas o que importava era que ela finalmente encontrara alguém que se entristeceria caso ela se machucasse. Alguém que queria realmente proteger com sua barreira.

Porém, apesar disso, ela sabia que era a única que poderia morrer sem mais danos. Ninguém dependia de si e os outros ainda eram muito jovens. Aoki tinha uma esposa e uma filha para cuidar. Queria conhecê-las um dia, levar a filha dele para passear. Acreditava que ela seria tão doce quanto o pai.

Ele se preocupava com ela de um jeito tão apaixonado... Não queria se iludir, mas às vezes realmente parecia que ele sentia algo a mais por ela. Todavia, quando Aoki falava da família, os olhos dele se enchiam de algo que a ruiva invejava muito. Um amor incondicional, algo que ela sabia que ele nunca nutriria por ela. Karen era apenas uma boa amiga de quem ele cuidava como se fosse uma irmã.

Acendeu uma pequena chama com a palma de sua mão e sorriu. O fogo... O fogo que corrompeu seus laços com sua mãe era o mesmo fogo que a fizera criar laços com Aoki. Aquelas chamas não eram destrutivas, mas criadas para proteger alguém. Fora isso que sua mãe nunca entendera e, por isso, a rotulara de demônio. Se contasse isso a ele, provavelmente ele sorriria e a chamaria de santa.

Sorriu com a ironia e apagou a labareda. Olhou mais uma vez para ele e se aproximou, tocando de leve os lábios dele com os seus. De todos os beijos que já recebera na vida, este era de longe o seu preferido. Afastou-se, com medo de que ele acordasse, embora isso fosse improvável. Talvez o sonífero fizesse efeito agora.

Ele nunca poderia saber daquele roçar de lábios para não profanar seu casamento. No fundo, ela talvez fosse mesmo um demônio quando pensava nele. Mas isto não era necessariamente ruim. Tudo tinha dois lados... Por que um demônio não poderia ser também um anjo ?

_Fim_

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Eu tinha vontade de escrever com estes dois, mas só agora meus dedinhos se entusiasmaram. O título da fic é tulipas amarelas simplesmente porque tulipas amarelas significam "amor sem esperança". Bem a cara deles... Ling-chan, espero que tenha gostado, viu ? _

Por Chibiusa-chan.

Final de 2006.


End file.
